Sea Sisters (Sea Sisters; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Sea Sisters (Sea Sisters). Season 1 Episode 1: A Change in Waters Upload Date: November 3, 2014 When Alaina and Ginger get lost in the woods they stumble upon a magical cove. Little did they know the cove turns them into mermaids. Episode 2: Magic Business Upload Date: November 26, 2014 Blaire and Ginger are talking and Blaire starts to warn Ginger about something, but Ginger's iPad dies before Blaire can finish. Bored, Ginger and Alaina go check out the Cove to see if anything is there. When they get home they discover some startling new changes. Episode 3: A Strange Holiday Upload Date: December 15, 2014 It's Christmas Eve and someone the girls haven't seen in person since they became mermaids surprises them by showing up. On Christmas day, the girls' powers start going crazy. Episode 4: Lexi the Wizard Upload Date: February 13, 2014 Ginger and Alaina seek out Lexi the Wizard, who helps them with their powers. Little do they know another character comes into play. Meanwhile, Blaire stumbles upon a startling new disovery. Episode 5: The Box Upload Date: March 14, 2015 Blaire and Alaina keep having scary recurring dreams, so the girls get together to go to Blaire's house to sort it all out. Blaire tells the girls about her dream and finding the box. Ginger, Alaina and Blaire set out to find this box, but when Blaire sees the full moon things get... interesting... Episode 6: Waves of Wonder Upload Date: May 9, 2015 When Blaire travels to Florida she is reunited with her friend, who also has a secret. Meanwhile, Ginger and Alaina seek out Lexi the wizard to answer some of their questions. Episode 7: The Sirens Upload Date: July 24, 2015 As the girls are playing with their new powers, Blaire and Alaina tease the less-experienced Ginger. She angrily teleports away, only to fall into the clutches of the evil siren, Luna. Alaina and Blaire work with Lexi to get Ginger back as she unknowingly fulfills part of the prophecy. Episode 8: The Water Spirits Upload Date: September 4, 2015 Ginger, Blaire and Alaina arrive at Alaina's cottage to look for something that might help them defeat the sirens. The go for a swim, and instead of finding something they find someone. Three someones, rather. Episode 9: Forever Upload Date: October 13, 2015 It's the second day at Alaina's cottage, and the girls think they'll have a bit of a break from everything to just hang out. Not knowing it's a full moon, they suddenly have a lot on their hands--including another girl fulfilling part of the prophecy... Episode 10: The Final Battle Part 1 Upload Date: November 10, 2015 Blaire decides to do some mermaid research (again) and stumbles upon something interesting. She goes to check it out and the tables turn... Part 2 Upload Date: November 30, 2015 Blaire is taken by the sirens and turned into one of them. Alaina and Ginger are determined to get her back. 4 sirens. 3 mermaids. Nothing will ever be the same. Season 2 Episode 1: Christmas Beginnings Upload Date: December 24, 2015 With Luna finally gone, the girls are looking forward to having a peaceful Christmas holiday. After this night, they will have to start remembering to check when it's going to be a full moon... Episode 2: Secret Waters Upload Date: March 11, 2016 Ginger and Alaina find a mysterious book in the Cove and have an unusual conversation with Lexi, while Blaire finds some information that may be useful for their new adventure. Episode 3: Evil Returns Upload Date: June 1, 2016 When Ginger, Alaina and Blaire follow a glowing ball into the forest they're shocked by the results. Some of their questions are answered, but only to raise even more... Episode 4: 1914 Upload Date: December 5, 2016 Evy has just moved to Leona, Rose and Bessie's schoolhouse. A hundred years later Blaire and Alaina might have just found the answer to all of their problems... Episode 5: And So It Begins Upload Date: February 19, 2017 Stuck and injured, Lexi and Luna uncover some surprising secrets of their past... and each other, while a fun sleepover with the mermaids spikes tension and mystery. Category:Sea Sisters (Sea Sisters) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special